


My Alpha

by MothMeetsFlame



Series: Need Alpha [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Sam, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Angst, Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s04e19 Jump the Shark, Happy Ending, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean, Smut, mentions of mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 00:56:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3590271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MothMeetsFlame/pseuds/MothMeetsFlame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam finds out about Adam, and Dean reels as twenty years of suppressed memories come flying to the surface.</p><p>"It was Dean’s arms that did it. They came around his torso, cradling his stomach for a moment, a look of reminiscence on his face, and a spark struck in Sam’s mind. 'You’re an <em>Omega</em>?'"</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Alpha

**Author's Note:**

> Finally! The (not-really) awaited conclusion to the Need Alpha series!! Hahaha :) You didn't think I'd leave it with a sad ending, did you? 
> 
> Enjoy ;)

Dean opened the styrofoam container and shoveled a couple of fries in his mouth. He lifted the burger and eyed it before he took a bite. The bun was still dry and the patty was _edible_ , but that was about all he could say in favor of it. The meat-cheese-vegetables-bun combo mashed around in his mouth as he chewed, and he swallowed it all down with a small grimace.

"What happened last night?"

Dean should have known that Sam wouldn't leave it alone. "Nothin'. You gonna eat that?" He pointed to the untouched fries on Sam’s side of the table.

Sam didn't answer, so Dean grabbed the fries and smirked at his little brother like he'd done when he was little. _Haha, mine now_.

"We have to talk about it, Dean."

Dean took another bite. "No, we don't."

Sam sighed but didn't speak.

The burger wasn’t too bad. It definitely wasn't the best he'd ever eaten, but it was far from the worst. There was this place back in Syracuse that made these burgers with ground chuck. They'd lather them in sauce and toss 'em on a charcoal grill—this huge monster of a thing—and he could smell the burgers cook while he waited. When he was hungry, practically salivating from the smell alone, they’d bring it out all blackened and dripping with gristle, piled high with fresh cut vegetables.

He wondered if Adam liked burgers.

Dean stopped chewing, the meat suddenly sour like a two-days-past-expired glass of milk that still mostly tasted okay if you pretended that you hadn't checked the date on the jug before you poured yourself a glass.

Dean dropped the burger, and his stomach turned. His head spun as he stood, ready to dash to the restroom if only his head would stop spinning like a lunatic so he could find it.

A flash of tile caught his eye, and he didn't even bother to make sure of anything else before he practically ran in that direction. The sink caught his eye just a split second before the toilet did, allowing him to stand as he rid himself of everything that he'd eaten in the last few hours, which wasn't all that much—about two bites of, who was he kidding, absolutely disgusting burger, three fries, and the remainder of Sam's breakfast muffin.

The last time he'd vomited had been on a case out in Georgia, hunting a vengeful spirit. Going undercover at a kegger hadn’t really been the best plan, but the girls...

The pit in his stomach grew when he thought of how empty it had felt to Hunt alone, Sam off at college and John all but ignoring him. It wasn’t anything he wanted a repeat of, but there wasn’t much he could do about that. It was only a matter of time before Sam found out about everything, and once he did, he would leave.

__________

"Dean." Sam knocked on the door and listened for the toilet to flush now that Dean was done vomiting.

Dean groaned. " _Go away Sam_."

"We have to talk about this."

" _Not this one, Sammy_." His voice was low, and Sam had to strain to hear him.

"Please, man. You have to tell me. This isn't a one time deal. You're practically falling apart here. I'm worried about you." He wasn't above begging if it could get Dean to open up about this. Whether it was finding out that they had a half-brother, or that said half-brother was dead, Sam didn't know. But it was obvious that Dean was taking it hard.

The door opened, and Dean trudged out. If the proof wasn't standing right here in front of him, Sam would've thought it was impossible to look worse than Dean had earlier that morning. His face was ashen, a thin sheen of sweat over his lip, and he looked like he’d gone ten rounds with a fifth of whisky and lost.

“Dean…”

“I’m _fine_ ,” Dean said. He dropped to sit on the bed and rested his arms on his knees. He scrubbed a hand over his face, letting it trail up and through his hair. Even when his deal had come due, Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen Dean this defeated.

“I’m not leaving this alone, Dean.”

Dean chuckled, but it came out more as a mirthless scoff than anything resembling laughter.

“I’m serious. Even if it takes all night, you’re telling me what’s going on with you. Is it Adam? I know Dad didn’t tell us about him, but I’m sure he had a good reason for it.”

Dean’s face paled even further.

Sam didn’t say anything after that. He sat on the bed, right across from Dean, and mimicked his posture, arms coming down to rest on his knees, just waiting.

"You know," Dean said eventually, voice breaking in a way Sam had never heard before.

When Dean looked at him, eyes filled with unshed tears, Sam was sure that his whole world was about to turn upside down.

"You're practically my Alpha now. I mean, it doesn't really matter what it is; I'd do anything for you. All you have to do is ask. Remember that bike you wanted when you were six?”

Sam _did_ remember. Dean lifted it from some brat kid down the street and taught him to ride, no training wheels necessary.

“Dad tanned my hide for that act, but I couldn’t tell you no. Same with teaching you to drive at thirteen and filling out early admissions crap for college.”

Sam felt a pang at the mention of school. “Dean…”

“But shit like this…” Dean shook his head. “It's my biggest secret, Sam, and I wanna to tell you just because you said please.”

“I won’t judge. You know that.”

Dean scoffed.

“I’m serious. C'mon.” He stared at Dean intently.

Dean was pissed. “Do you know how hard you're making this for me? How hard it is for me to keep saying no.”

“Dean…”

But Dean wasn’t listening. He stood abruptly and paced in front of Sam, hands absentmindedly combing through his hair.

“Maybe those fucking pamphlets were right. I'm fucking worthless, Sammy. Look at me. Twenty fucking years and I can’t handle it. Adam was alive this whole time, and now he’s dead. I mean, I _knew_ he was dead, and it never… I’ve been to Hell. _Hell_. And this…”

The tears did nothing then to stay contained. A single tear dripped from Dean's eye as he stared at nothing in particular, legs not working now that he wasn’t speaking.

Sam's mind worked furiously to decipher what his brother was saying. Dean couldn't mean... "You knew about Adam?"

Dean’s chest heaved with a sob that he didn’t let out.

Sam felt a flash of anger. “You knew we had a brother and you didn’t tell me?”

“You.”

“What?” he snapped.

“ _You_ had a brother,” Dean corrected.  

Confusion replaced Sam’s anger. “What?”

“ _You_ had a brother,” Dean repeated. “ _I_ had a son.”

Sam scoffed. “That doesn’t even make sense, Dean.”

Dean just looked at him.

Confusion remained at the forefront of his mind while he sorted through what Dean had and hadn’t said. Sam felt like he was missing something obvious. “It’s impossible,” he concluded. “You would’ve had to be, what? Like ten when he was born?”

“Eleven,” Dean corrected.

It was Dean’s arms that did it. They came around his torso, cradling his stomach for a moment, a look of reminiscence on his face, and a spark struck in Sam’s mind.

“You’re an _Omega_?”

Dean squared his shoulders defensively. “What’s it matter to you?”

“But your _heats_ ,” Sam argued, trying to puzzle out how he’d never known. “And an Alpha. You worked, remember? Back in Culver City? Got a job as a mechanic. And what about all the women, Dean? It’s impossible...” Sam trailed off.

Dean scoffed. “Not impossible,” he said. “Pretty fucking improbable though.”

He grabbed a beer from the fridge and slammed the door closed. He threw the top in the direction of the trash before downing half of it in one go and making his way back to the bed.

Sam told himself that he was waiting for Dean to get more comfortable before he asked more questions, but when Dean had finally settled on the bed, instinctually sipping his beer, Sam couldn’t think of a single thing to say. He opened his mouth only to close it again, letting the silence stagnate while he fought to come up with something. 

"Who?" That seemed to be the question on his mind.

"Who what?"

"Who was your mate?”

Dean took another swig of his beer.

“We should find him,” Sam continued. “Tell him—”

“He’s dead.”

“Oh.”

Dean looked at him, and Sam looked away, rubbing his neck. He should have known it was something like that, that something had happened. It was pretty fucking obvious now that he thought about it, but everything had just taken him by surprise.

“Three years,” Dean told him.

“Did he know about Adam?”

A look of pain flashed across Dean’s face, masked somewhat by another sip of beer. Sam was sure Dean had trouble swallowing it, but he did it.

“Yeah,” Dean said quietly. “He knew about Adam.”

Sam cleared his throat. “When did you meet him? How?”

Dean’s pained expression stopped Sam. “Dad.”

“Dad?”

“He didn’t realize I was an Omega until I went into heat,” Dean said. “Mom was a Beta. He was an Alpha. He didn’t even know it was possible."

"It's not uncommon for an Omega to come from an Alpha/Beta pairing."

"The more you know..."

Sam deflated and waited for Dean to continue.

Dean took a sip of his beer. "I was ten. Dad and I were stalking a werewolf through the woods, but we lost track of it a few hours in. We got back to the hotel, and I started feeling funny—real hot and clammy, couldn’t keep still. Dad smelled it and knew what it was.”

Sam’s nose flared in remembrance. He knew the smell, the smell of an Omega in heat, and it would’ve been that much stronger since it was his first.

“He took off to the store to get supplies to get me through it, but I went into Retention. Hurt like hell, couldn’t produce slick or…” Dean flushed and cleared his throat. “Dad got me out of it, but without an Alpha, it felt like I was gonna explode—had a freaking mating abnormality—and Dad had to choose between mating me or having me screw up my reproductive system. So he mated me.” Dean finished off his beer. “And that’s it.”

He stood up and set the empty bottle on the counter before rummaging through the fridge for another. He popped the top and took a sip, leaning against the counter.

“Who was it?” Sam asked. “Did I know him?” He didn’t think their dad would have mated Dean to someone he didn’t trust, even if things had been as bad as Dean implied.

"When I said he mated me,” Dean clarified, expression unreadable. “I didn't mean that he mated me to someone else, Sammy."

“What?” There was no way he heard Dean correctly. It sounded like he’d said…

“Dad was my Alpha.”

__________

Dean watched Sam’s expression freeze on his face. His brother’s shoulders tensed, and Dean half-expected him to come up swinging, but Sam just turned to him blankly and muttered, “Dad’s your Alpha?”

Dean chuckled humorlessly, but this line of conversation was much easier to handle than what had started this whole thing.

“Wasn’t much of an Alpha,” he lied. “I probably coulda done a lot better if I’d had the chance...”

He couldn’t blame John for leaving him, not after Adam.

“...but you play the hand you’re dealt.” Dean shrugged. “Knew it wouldn’t last.”

“You mean you didn’t want him to? He… Did he…?”

Dean’s eyes widened. “ _No_. God, Sam. It wasn’t like that. It just… wasn’t what I expected is all.” He took a sip of his beer to keep from having to speak. “It was… kinda great at first.”

“And?”

Dean couldn’t look at him. “I fucked it up. What else is new?”

He downed his beer and stuck the bottle on the counter with the other, but he didn’t go for a third. Instead, he walked back to the bed and sat against the headboard, one foot hanging over the side of the mattress, the other curled up next to him while he stared at the blank television screen.

“What happened with Adam?”

Dean was glad he hadn’t gone for that third beer. He wouldn’t have been able to drink it.

“Omphalocele. His intestines were out of his stomach when they should’ve been in.”

“Was it because of the incest thing?” Sam asked, wincing at his own insensitivity.

Dean ignored it. “Takes a few generations for that to happen. Doc said it was a fluke, but that the mating abnormality coupled with the suppressants probably helped it right along. The doc said that if Adam didn’t die, he would’ve been real sick because of it. John wanted him out. I didn’t.”

“Dad was your Alpha.”

Dean nodded. “Omega’s don’t get a say.”

“But Adam lived, so he must’ve changed his mind.” Sam looked hopeful.

Dean was sad to destroy it, but he shook his head. “I took off, went to Bobby’s. Placenta attached itself to my cervix. Got sick. Delivered the baby. Almost bled to death. _Lost_ the baby. The end.”

“But Adam was alive.”

“Yep.”

“What the hell happened?”

“As far as I can tell, Adam lived.” He looked Sam square in the eye. “And _Dad_ knew about it.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.”

They both sat in silence for a while, and Dean just hoped Sam was done with the questions. He needed to be alone, just him and a fifth of something with high alcohol content.

He thought he was done with this, but he wasn’t. Finding out that Adam had been alive was like a punch to the gut.

In the space of just a couple days, Adam went from dead to alive to dead again, and even knowing that his son had spent almost twenty years, alive and carefree, wasn’t enough to quell the rising tide of anger inside of him. More than that though, he was just fucking tired of it all.

“I think I remember it.”

“What?” Dean turned to face his brother.

“When you were sick, right? At Bobby’s? You were out for like a month, went to the hospital and everything. Bobby said that you were doing pretty bad, but that you’d be okay if I made you a card.”

Dean smiled. He remembered that card. “The one with the flowers all over it.”

Sam blushed hard, and Dean laughed.

“I think he was just trying to get me to stop asking about you,” Sam admitted. “I was scared you were gonna die.”

“Almost did,” Dean said. “But I knew your bitch-ass was gonna need me around.”

Sam threw a pillow at him, and he caught it before it hit. He tossed it to the foot of the bed and sighed.

“What happened with Dad?”

Dean looked at him. “Dad?”

“Yeah. I get why you were sad with what happened with Adam. God, Dean, you lost a kid; I can’t imagine how you dealt with that—”

“I dealt with it.”

“—but what happened with you guys? You were happy, right?”

Dean sighed. “I’m broken, Sam, practically a Beta now. And after Adam… John didn’t… want me. He hardly looked at me except during training, and he went Hunting more than he stayed home. I couldn’t be anyone’s mate anymore and John knew that. I’m useless as an Omega.”

Sam’s anger took Dean by surprise. “You’re not useless,” he growled.

Dean just chuckled. “Without a fake ID, I can’t get a job, can’t drive—”

“Things are changing for Omegas now, Dean.”

“—can’t even buy _lube_. Not only that. I’m _barren_ , which means no heat and no children—”

“Lots of people don’t want kids.”

“—and no slick. Even if we ignore all that, look at me, Sam. I can’t sleep. I can’t eat. I’m a piss poor excuse for an Omega, let alone a Hunter.”

“God, Dean.” Sam stood, exasperated. He paced the floor in front of the twin beds, and Dean followed him with his eyes.

“What?”

Sam just barked a laugh and continued pacing. Dean could see the internal argument his brother was having with himself, but what the argument was about, he didn’t know. Hell, he didn’t even really care.

God, he needed a drink.

Before he could go for that third beer—or something a little stronger—Sam sat on the bed across from him.

“You’re not useless,” he said intently.

It was Dean’s turn to laugh. “Whatever I need, it’s not a pep talk. Thanks though.” He pat Sam’s shoulder and stood. “I think I’m gonna head out for a drink.”

Sam grabbed his arm and pulled him back down to the bed, eyes flashing when Dean threatened to stand again.

“ _Sam_ ,” Dean growled.

“Just listen.”

He glared at his brother.

“You’re a pain in the ass, Dean.”

Dean scoffed.

“You drink too much and you eat crap for breakfast, lunch, and dinner. You’re stubborn and bullheaded and most of the time you don’t think things through, and you expect _me_ to bail you out.”

“Well, that wasn’t the pep talk I was expecting.”

“Hold on.”

Dean rolled his eyes, but he listened.

“You’re self-loathing, but you think you know what’s best for everyone. Don’t even get me started on the violence.”

Dean was starting to get pissed.

“Someone even thinks of laying a finger on me and you go all Chuck Norris on them. You get pissed off too easily, and you’re cocky about it. You practically beg people to punch you half the time.”

Dean wasn’t the only one people wanted to punch in the face, and Sam’s was looking like a pretty good target for his fist right about now.  

“But even with all of that, you’re my brother.”

The words simmered down Dean’s anger enough to get him to listen again.

“And I know that everything I just said to you can pretty much be mirrored right back at me—well, except for the cocky part; that one’s pretty much all you.”

Dean barked a surprised laugh at the smirk on his brother’s face— _the cocky sonofabitch_ —and shook his head in amusement.

“But you sell yourself short, Dean. Like really, _really_ short. You pretty much raised me. And even without knowing what happened with Adam—”

Dean winced.

“—it had to have been hard, especially without Dad there. You didn’t have to do that, man. You didn’t have to raise me.”

“What the hell else was I gonna do?”

“And that’s exactly my point! You’re not useless, Dean. You’re a good guy, and you woulda made a great mom.”

Mom.

“You were a damn fine Omega, even when I didn’t know it.”

“Hindsight’s twenty-twenty,” Dean muttered. _Mom_. “You didn’t think I was so great in the moment.”

Sam shook his head. “Yeah, well, like I said, you’re not the only one who’s stubborn.”

“That’s for damn sure.”

Sam chuckled and shook his head.

“You, uh…” Dean rubbed his neck. “You really think that?”

“What? That you’re stubborn? Without a doubt.” Sam smirked.

“No, the other thing. The, uh, _mom_ thing. You think I coulda done it? Raised a kid?”

“Yeah, Dean,” Sam said slowly. “I do.”

Dean nodded once. “Thanks, Sammy.”

“Anytime.”

__________

Sam watched Dean in his peripheral vision, trying to give his brother enough time to get his bearings before he continued the conversation.

“And, you know, I meant what I said about an Alpha. I’m sure you could find one, if you wanted.”

Dean chuckled, but it wasn’t as happy as Sam though it should’ve been. “One who’s not only okay with the whole no-slick, no-heat, barren thing, but also one who _won’t_ treat me like trash and who’ll let me keep Hunting? I don’t think so.”

“It’s not like it was twenty years ago. Things are changing.”

“Not that much, Sam. Trust me. Besides, I’ve lived this long without an Alpha, haven’t I?”

“No, you haven’t…”

It wasn’t until he protested that he realized it was true. Despite the fact that Dean had been alone for the last twenty years, hiding this secret, he hadn’t ever been without an Alpha.

“What the hell? Did you just forget our entire conversation, Sammy?”

“Just think about it, Dean. Even though he was gone all the time, you had John.”

“ _Dad_ ,” Dean corrected.

“Fine. _Dad_. Doesn’t matter. You weren’t… intimate…” and damn, that was weird to say about his brother and his father “...but he was still there, and you took orders from him without question. He was still your Alpha, all the way up until after I left for college.”

Dean pursed his lips, but Sam already knew he wouldn’t be able to find a valid argument.

“And when Dad was gone, what did you do? You came straight to me, the only other Alpha you could trust, and we’ve pretty much been together every waking moment since. Whether you realize it or not, Dean, you haven’t been without an Alpha.”

He was right, and Dean knew it.

But instead of the angry outburst he expected, a smirk slid onto Dean’s face. “Why Sammy, you sly dog,” he said, stalking closer. “Is this a proposal? Now that Dean’s a poor Omega, he’s gonna need some looking after? Gonna come and sweep me off my feet and carry me into the sunset?”

“It’s not like that.”

“Then what’s it like, Sammy?” Dean was angry. “Cause I’m damn sure that if you’d never have found out about me, you wouldn’t be implying what I think you are.”

“And what do you think I’m implying?” he asked.

Dean scoffed. “I may be an Omega, but I’m not stupid.”

“Of course you’re not.”

“Then what—”

Sam surged forward and claimed Dean’s lips. It wasn’t soft or sweet or any of the dozen things he’d imagined their first kiss to be like. It was primal, something that came instinctively. The Alpha inside of him surged to the front and claimed the Omega.

He angled his head and deepened the kiss, tongue running over Dean’s teeth before he bit down on his lip. He pushed Dean back onto the bed, following him long enough to lick over his lips before he pulled back. Dean followed after him, mouth parted and willing for more. Sam gave in and pressed a light kiss to his lips before pulling away and kissing down his jaw.

Sam shifted, rubbing their clothed cocks together, and Dean moaned. Sam scented his neck and licked over the mark he’d left on his brother’s shoulder. He smelled arousal rolling off of Dean. It wasn’t much, but now that he was paying attention, he could detect the faint hint of _Omega_ under it, and his knot began swelling at the scent.

Sam surged up and took Dean’s lips again in a bruising kiss. The familiar urge to _Fuck! Breed! Claim!_ was there under it all, but it was nothing like it would have been if Dean was in heat. There was a layer of sadness that he wouldn’t get to experience it, but having Dean under him, panting and moaning into his mouth while they rutted together went a long way in making up for it.

Sam continued down Dean’s neck, leaving wetness on his skin—sometimes licking, sometimes kissing, sometimes biting, but always touching, breathless.

Dean held him close, legs coming off the bed to wrap around Sam’s waist, and it was all Sam could do to pull back.

Dean looked at him in confusion, but Sam smiled to keep the look from turning to shame. With his cheeks flushed, eyes dark with arousal, Sam couldn’t think of a more tempting sight than his brother in that moment, but there was a time for _fucking_ and there was a time for _this_. He needed to make sure that Dean knew.

“I want this,” Sam said.

“Really,” Dean said sarcastically.  

“Not just this,” he said. “But _this_. All of it.”

“I don’t understand.”

“I wanna be your Alpha,” Sam said. “And I want you to be my Omega.”

Dean turned pensive. “I can’t have kids.”

“Good,” Sam said. “Can't have em if we wanna keep Hunting.”

“I can’t slick.”

“I have lube.”

“The car’s _mine_.”

Sam chuckled. “Wouldn’t dream of taking it.”

“And I won’t wear dresses.”

“Agreed. That’d just be weird.”

“‘Cause I’m a guy.”

“Of course you are.”

“And just ‘cause you’re bigger, doesn’t make you the boss of me. I can still kick your ass.”

“And if I get out of line, I expect you to.”

Dean tried to protest again, but Sam cut him off.

“Dean, look. I don’t care that you’re an Omega. I mean, yeah, I _like_ that you’re an Omega, but I don’t like you _because_ you’re an Omega.”

“So even if I was a Beta—”

“Which you’re not.”

“But even if I _was_ ,” Dean pressed. “You’d still want me?”

Sam blushed. “I’ve wanted you for years,” he admitted. “This just, kinda…” he shrugged “...gave me the opportunity.”

“Oh.”

Sam laughed and kissed Dean again, this time softly.

“You still haven’t answered my question.”

“There was a question?”

“It was implied.”

Dean quirked an eyebrow, and Sam smiled.

“Can I be your Alpha?” he asked.

__________

Dean froze.

There were a thousand things that could go wrong. Sam could decide that Dean wasn’t worth the trouble. He could realize that, as an Omega, Dean wasn’t good enough to Hunt. He could _leave_.

“Dean?”

“Yeah.” But it wasn’t an answer to the question Sam had asked, just an involuntary response.

“Are you okay?”

“Peachy.”

His brother’s hand combed through his hair, and Dean relaxed under the touch. “What are you thinking?”

For once, he went with the truth. “I don’t want you to leave.”

Sam scoffed. “You’re stuck with me, Alpha or no Alpha. I don’t plan on leaving anytime soon.”

“You did before.”

Sam winced. “Yeah, and I learned my lesson the hard way. I can’t run away from you and expect to actually function properly. It doesn’t work.”

Dean looked at Sam skeptically, but the naked honesty on Sam’s face was a little hard to take. He cleared his throat. “Well then…” He smirked. “That was a bit more chick-flicky than I thought it’d be.”

Sam shrugged. “You started it.”

Dean didn’t argue, but neither did he concede the point.

“Answer the question, Dean. Can I be your Alpha?”

Choice.

For the first time, it was his choice.

“Yes.”

Sam’s smile was predatory, and Dean didn’t know whether it was the thought of him being an Omega or about what came with it that had Sam looking at him like that, but he couldn’t deny that the look made his cock twitch.

Sam sunk his teeth down on Dean’s neck, this time breaking skin. Dean was claimed. He had an Alpha.

Sam rutted against him, and Dean could feel his Alpha’s cock through his jeans, hard and ready. His groin quivered at the thought of taking it inside of him, of being filled to the brim with come, his Alpha’s knot milked, cock throbbing inside of him.

He hadn’t been with an Alpha in over twenty years, but the thought of taking Sam’s knot had his own cock completely hard in moments.

“Clothes off,” Sam ordered, and Dean hastened to comply.

His brother didn’t move off of him, didn’t give him any space to do as he ordered, but Dean managed to squirm out of his shirt and pants with his Alpha pressed against him, Sam taking his pleasure in tasting him while he undressed.

Sam’s lips trailed down his neck, breathing whispered praises against his skin— _beautiful Omega, so good, mine_ —while Dean tried to think long enough to get his pants off.

Sam trailed lower and scraped his teeth over Dean’s nipple. Dean shivered, eyes rolling back. The flesh pebbled, and Dean’s brain short-circuited, gravity finishing the last step as his jeans fell to the floor.

“So good, Dean,” Sam praised.

The low rumble of his voice had his limbs trembling with need. “Please.”

Sam growled and bit down hard on Dean’s shoulder, forcing Dean to cry out.

Dean’s hips undulated into the air, rubbing against Sam’s clothed cock, and Dean moaned at the pleasure coursing through him.

Sam grabbed his hips and held them down against the bed, not letting Dean rut like he wanted, and Dean whimpered. It had been so long since he trusted someone to take control, but now that he had it, he wanted more.

Sam growled against him and bit again, making Dean gasp in surprise. Who knew that his brother would be this forceful? But then again, the mood seemed to call for something more, and if Dean wanted anyone to do it, it was Sammy.

“ _More_ ,” Dean choked out, and Sam complied.

Fingers probed his backside, one slipping inside of him before he even had time to comprehend the feeling. They were warm and slick, and Dean moaned, finally full after such a long time. He braced his feet and used the leverage to fuck himself on Sam’s fingers, loving the feeling.

“God, Dean,” Sam panted. He added another finger, then a third when Dean’s hole swallowed them eagerly.

Dean moaned and worked himself harder.

“Slick for me like a good Omega,” Sam murmured, and Dean didn’t have even a second to process the words before Sam quirked his fingers inside and short-circuited Dean’s brain.

Cock hard and leaking between them, Dean took himself in his hand and pumped, his other fisted in Sam’s hair while his brother’s fingers thrusted inside.

“Not yet,” Sam murmured. He pulled Dean’s hand away from his cock, and captured his lips.

Dean’s mouth parted to let his Alpha in, and Sam took full advantage of the opportunity. Dean’s moans were swallowed up as soon as he made them, and his cock bobbed between them, filled with blood and oozing precome, while Sam thrusted his fingers in and out of Dean’s willing hole.

“Are you ready?” Sam asked.

Dean parted his heavy lids to look into Sam’s eyes. He wiggled his hips teasingly, relishing in Sam’s moan, before he nodded. “Please.”

He punctuated his words with a thrust of his hips, precome smearing over Sam’s shirt, and Dean suddenly realized that even though he was completely naked under his brother, Sam hadn’t shed even a single layer of clothing.

He pulled at Sam’s shirt, getting it off and over his head while Sam worked the buttons of his jeans. Between the two of them, it took seconds to rid Sam of all his clothing, and Dean’s mouth parted into a quick ‘o’ of surprise when he caught his first glimpse of his Alpha’s cock.

“Damn, Sammy.”

Sam grinned and met his lips, hand coming up to cup Dean’s neck, but Dean wasn’t so easily distracted.

“Seriously though. Where the hell do you hide that thing?”

Sam’s blush made Dean laugh, and the whole scenario lifted a weight off of Dean’s shoulders that he didn’t know he’d been carrying. He could do this. This was something he was good at. He may not be the best Omega, but he could be a good brother, and he could be a good lover. He could do that much at least.

Sam ghosted over Dean’s nipple, derailing that train of thought, and Dean’s back arched, demanding more.

“C’mon, Sammy,” Dean urged.

With a chuckle, Sam pulled his fingers out of Dean’s slick-wet ass and lined up. Dean wrapped his legs around his brother’s hips and pulled him in, moaning as his hole stretched to encompass Sam’s thick shaft.

What little pain there was was marred by the pleasure. Nerves inside of him that hadn’t been stimulated in decades flared to life as Sam entered him too slowly for his liking. He tried to pull Sam in faster, but his Alpha’s hands wrapped around his waist and kept him from doing anything to speed up the process.

A whine escaped him, and Sam laughed, sliding in the last few inches and filling Dean up completely, the thick base of Sam’s cock slipping into his hole easily. Dean moaned at the feel of a knot inside of him. It wasn’t big, but it was big enough that Dean could feel a slight bulge where his rim touched Sam’s naval.

“Dean?”

Dean pried his lids apart to look in question at his Alpha, not realizing until then that he’d clenched his eyes shut.

“You okay?”

“M’ve,” Dean half-begged.

“What?”

“ _Move._ ”

The first thrust had him clenching the bedsheets. The second had him moaning. Sam picked up speed, thrusting hard into Dean’s tight channel, and Dean rocked up into each thrust, taking him harder and deeper.

Sam rubbed his cheek over the claiming mark, making Dean’s cock twitch, and his lips trailed up Dean’s neck and around his jaw until they nestled against Dean’s.

“Open for me,” the Alpha murmured, and Dean complied.

Dean’s lips parted in shock when Sam latched onto his hips and changed the angle of his thrusts. His Alpha’s knot swelled until it caught on his rim, stretching him wider than he could have imagined. Sam claimed his mouth, tongue darting inside for a taste, and Dean moaned into him, sounds swallowed by his Alpha.

His Alpha.

 _His_ Alpha.

Dean broke the kiss in a garbled scream as Sam’s fully-swelled knot breached his hole one last time. Teeth broke the skin of his neck, and his Alpha came inside of him, stuffing him to the brim with come. Dean could feel it, every proud spurt of his Alpha’s cock, filling him up until he thought he couldn’t possibly take more. But he could. And he did.

Sam’s hand wrapped around Dean’s and led it to the shaft of his cock. With a gasp, Dean followed his Alpha’s lead, stroking up and down, squeezing on the pleasurable side of too tight and not fast enough.

Dean cried out as he came. White tendrils shot out and coated their stomachs, more dribbling down his cock while Sam helped him through it, quiet praises that Dean couldn’t hear through the pounding in his ears as his head swam. Dean’s limbs turned to jelly, and Sam readjusted them so he was spooning Dean from behind, cock still knotted inside of him.

“You’re mine, Dean,” Sam whispered.

Dean took solace in his brother’s arms, relishing in how easily Sam seemed to be able to hold his bad thoughts at bay. He didn’t think he could have this, but he could. He _could_ have this. He could have an Alpha, be a good Omega.

“My Omega.”

“My Alpha,” Dean replied.

**Author's Note:**

> See? I fixed it! No more sad Dean!


End file.
